Do You See It On Your Skin?
by FionfTheCat
Summary: Soulmate AU. Percy's soulmate only said one sentence to him before she started ignoring him. Annabeth ignores her soulmate because of how her parents turned out. They both have moved on from their soulmates, but end up finding each other anyway. 1 ship per chapter, I guess.
1. Percabeth

**Hi it's me FionfTheCat again. Meow. I'm writing this with the help of with iloveplayrehearsal13, who created her account during a very unimportant phase in her short life. I wrote that last sentence to annoy her because she's telling me what to do, and she's watching me write this. Meow. I did tell you guys I was a cat.**

* * *

Do You See it on Your Skin?

_Percabeth_

Percy knew that soulmates could talk to each other through their skin. It was just how the world worked. Whatever you did to your skin, it popped up on your soulmate's skin too. Cuts and bruises appeared with less intensity though, but if you doodled a flower on your hand, they would see a flower forming on theirs too. It wasn't uncommon to see somebody walking into class with a mustache on their face either.

When he was seven years old, he ran out of scrap paper on a math test, so he wrote out 17+35 on his arm. He hoped his soulmate wouldn't mind. Then he got distracted as a bird flew past the window, and looked away for a moment. Curse his ADHD. But when he looked back at his arm to solve the problem, 52 was already written in neat handwriting on his arm. He got super excited, and forgot all about his test. _Hi,_ he wrote. _I'm Percy. What's your name?_

_Stop scribbling on me,_ came the reply. _I'm trying to read and it's distracting._Percy was annoyed. _At least tell me your name! I'm your soulmate, I deserve to know that much!_ His handwriting was basically scribbles compared to what his soulmate's looked like, but it was still legible! They had no right to say that!

He spent the rest of the time staring at his arm, waiting for his soulmate to reply, and when the teacher collected his test, he realized he hadn't even written 52 down on the paper. He was so going to fail this test.

/\\_/\  
|=owo=|

Annabeth was in a public library in San Francisco. She woke up early on Monday mornings to go to the library and read. When it became half an hour before school started, she would pack up and walk to school. She was reading the Harry Potter series again, because it was a classic, and noticed addition being written on her arm, and scoffed. Seriously? Her soulmate couldn't even do that in their head? Before she knew what she was doing, she was writing the answer on her arm. She knew she shouldn't have done that.

Annabeth had never wanted a soulmate. Her father was a perfect example. Did being soulmates with her mom keep her from ditching them? No. So what was the point of talking to her soulmate if they were that stupid anyway? Talking to them meant a greater chance of falling in love, and she did not want to fall in love with somebody who couldn't do 17+35 in their head. So she wrote a snarky reply to her soulmate's question. Apparently his name was Percy, and he had terrible handwriting. That was all she wanted to know about him, and ignored him for the rest of the day. She made herself a promise never to talk to him again if she could help it.

/\\_/\  
|=owo=|

Over the next few years, he noticed that his soulmate got quite a lot of cuts and bruises. And because of the stupid skin link, he also got a bunch of wounds, including some on his leg that looked like...claw marks? That was interesting. Did she get attacked by a bear or something? She didn't ever respond to his questions again though, and he soon stopped trying. Obviously to her, soulmates weren't important. He tried to get over it too. Just thinking about her made Percy angry. He was on a field trip to the museum, and he was determined not to get kicked out of Yancy Academy this time, even if Nancy Bobofit was busy throwing PB&J sandwich bits into his friend Grover's hair. Even if he wanted to punch her in the face.

Well, that plan failed miserably. First, Nancy fell into the fountain and blamed him for it. Then his math teacher turned into a hag. It wasn't like she wasn't one already, but still. Not the best day ever. And after she turns to yellow dust and he gets kicked out anyway, he thought he'd finally have some peace at home for summer vacation.

He thought wrong yet again. Now he's in the infirmary of some summer camp that his mom _died_ to get him to, holding the horn that he stabbed that cow-thing with last night. He sees a blonde girl, and the first thing he notices about her when Chiron introduces him to her is that her arms are bare, just like his. Usually people have all sorts of things on their arms from talking with their soulmate, but hers are blank. Maybe her soulmate ditched her too.

/\\_/\  
|=owo=|

Annabeth learns that her dad and mom's soulmate exchange didn't work because Athena was a goddess. She got new soulmate links like every other week. Annabeth also notices that Percy's arms are bare, just like hers. However, she doesn't mention it, and is glad when he doesn't either. She supposes he knows what it feels like to be asked way too many question about why they don't talk to their soulmate. She can't help but like him though. Although he is a seaweed brain, he's nice and funny and super loyal. He also makes a good sparring partner. He balances out her knife fighting with the length of his sword, and they also make a great duo in Capture the Flag, especially because he draws strength from the creek. They go on many quests together, and manage to survive all or them somehow.

/\\_/\  
|=owo=|

Before Percy and Annabeth head into the Labyrinth, Percy decides to pop the question. "Why don't you talk to your soulmate?" Annabeth looks surprised, but answers anyway. "I stopped talking to them because they were really idiotic. Now that I think about it, a little bit like you actually. Plus, I sort of promised myself I'd never talk to them again before I knew about the gods, you know? I thought soulmates weren't a guarantee that I'd be happy. It's a little late now to go back on that. I've ignored them for so long." Percy answers, "My soulmate only wrote one sentence to me. They weren't the best, but I've moved on from trying to contact them. I'll find somebody else, or stay single. I'd be happy either way." Annabeth shrugs. "Maybe you should contact them. Who knows. They might have realized that it was a mistake to ignore you. I know I would. You're a great friend." Percy says, "I'll think about it."

After the war with Kronos, Percy starts dating Annabeth anyway. They figured that since she was ignoring her soulmate, it didn't really matter. And he was going to tell his soulmate that he was going out with somebody, and he was happy. They sit down in the field under Thalia's tree, and Percy pulls out a marker and begins to write. _Hello again, soulmate._ He wrote. _It's been so long since we talked. I just wanted you to know that I've move on, and that I'm happy. I don't want to spend the rest of my life chasing after somebody who doesn't even want to talk to me._ Percy would have kept on writing, but Annabeth gave a surprised yelp from beside him. He looked over, thinking that she saw a monster, but she was staring in horror at her arm. On it, in Percy's handwriting, were the exact same words he had written on his own arm not a minute earlier. "You said I was an idiot Annabeth! How could you?" Percy said in feigned hurt. "You ignored me for nine years!" Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but Percy stopped it with a kiss. When they finally came up for air, Percy grinned. "You and me, Wise Girl. Forever."

* * *

**Yes! I'm terrible at sappy things, but I think it turned out alright. I'm planning all the basic ships: Jiper, Caleo, Frazel, Solangelo, you know. Maybe one per chapter. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Frazel

**So here is Chapter 2 of my soulmate fanfic!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Do You See It On Your Skin?

_Frazel_

Frank never had any sign of communication from his soulmate.

Not a single line, scratch, or bruise. Either they were really careful not to hurt themselves and contact him, or...they were dead. They could also be already married to somebody else because they were way older than him, but that almost never happened. But that wouldn't explain the eerie absence of scratches. Everybody was clumsy at some point in their lives.

His mother told him not to worry. "You'll meet your soulmate soon enough, Frank," She said. "Maybe they have a reason for not talking to you. It's best not to judge them before you know their intentions." Although Frank never met his father, he knew that whoever he was, it was okay. Frank had Grandmother and Mommy, and that was enough for the six-year-old boy. Frank would always dream of meeting his soulmate, but his family was proof that it was possible to live life just fine without the presence of your significant other.

.o0o.

Hazel thought she didn't have a soul mark.

Her soulmate never responded once. At first, she thought they were dead, but then she met Sammy, who had never talked to his soulmate either. They just both assumed they didn't have soul marks and became friends.

After a couple years, they weren't just friends anymore.

Until one day, when they were at the stables, a girl fell off her horse and got a long gash on her arm. Sammy stuck out his hand to help her up, and then he saw it. A cut, in the exact same place as the girl's, except less deep.

Hazel left them to their sappy, romantic reunion.

When she died, she thought, _whoever you are, if you're dead, I'll be joining you soon. If you're alive out there, then I'm sorry. If you don't exist, because I really didn't have a soulmark, well, that's it I guess. That was my entire life._ She entered the Underworld without a second thought.

.o0o.

Frank's soulmate started contacting him about a month before he arrived at Camp Jupiter.

He woke up one day with _Hi_ written on his hand, and he immediately scribbled back, _Hello. _

The reply came soon after. _Can we keep our names secret, for now? _Frank agreed. He didn't know if he was ready to meet his soulmate just yet.

They made lots of small talk, and Frank learned that his soulmate liked horses and was a talented artist. She sometimes gave him sketches as good-morning presents. Often, he would wake up with a horse on his palm or a flower growing up his arm. In return, he would write things like, _Good morning! Have a nice day!_ And other cheesy things like that.

When Frank first arrived at Camp Jupiter, he was placed in the Fifth Cohort. There was only one other demigod on _probatio_, so they ended up doing everything together. Hazel was nice and a little bit old-fashioned, but Frank didn't mind. She was a good friend, and showed him around camp. They lost war games together, trained together, and ate together. They were also on guard duty together.

His soulmate kept on talking to him, but they kept on asking where he lived. Since he couldn't really tell a (possible) mortal about Camp Jupiter, he just said, _It's complicated. _Apparently his soulmate also could not disclose the location of her home to Frank. He figured it was like an eye for an eye.

.o0o.

The first thing that Hazel did when she arrived at Camp Jupiter, back from the dead, was contact her soulmate.

She had to try, after all. She owed them that much. And now that she was alive again, maybe her soulmate never talked to her because they weren't born yet. What if they had grown up without a soulmate to talk to, because she was in the Fields of Asphodel? She had to make it up the them somehow.

She didn't think it was wise to just randomly tell somebody her name, so she withheld that information. Hazel soon learned that her soulmate was very sweet, and tried his best to make her happy. If she was tired after a day of training at Camp, she would chat with him for a really long time before both of them fell asleep. In return, she doodled flowers, horses, and all sorts of things to make him happy when he woke up in the morning.

When Frank arrived at camp, Hazel noticed her heart beating faster around him. He was sweet, but really shy and awkward around people he didn't know that well. Hazel made it her responsibility to make him more comfortable around the other campers, partly because he needed to, and partly because she wanted to spend time with him. They soon became good friends.

Hazel tried to keep in touch with her soulmate too, however, hoping that talking to him would remind her that she had somebody else, and that it wouldn't be fair to them if she ended up with Frank. She felt kind of bad about not telling him about Camp Jupiter, but he also didn't tell her where he lived, to that evened out.

She still really liked Frank though.

.o0o.

Frank and Hazel were on guard duty again, just outside of Camp Jupiter.

It was a peaceful day, and Frank was enjoying getting alone time with Hazel. He knew he had a soulmate, but he couldn't help himself. Hazel was just so nice, and funny, and she put up with his awkwardness, and he thought is was cute how she fanned her face when she was flustered. It was old-fashioned, but he liked that about her. He tried to stay in contact with his soulmate just in case Hazel found hers though. Frank tried not to get his hopes up.

Hazel pulled out a pen, and began doodling on her left hand. "I'm going to draw a picture for my soulmate, since he likes it when I give him pictures." Frank felt his heart sink. _Of course she has a soulmate. What are the odds of her not having a soul mark? Even if she didn't, YOU still have a soulmate, you idiot! You can't let her down!_ Frank glanced at his own left hand, wishing that whatever Hazel was drawing would show up on his hand.

And there it was.

The outline of a horse, slowly taking shape, on the back of his hand.

* * *

**Yay! I love Frazel, they're such a sweet and wholesome couple. It was really fun to write from Frank's perspective. I'm making a mental note of that for the future, because who knows when I'll get another fanfic idea? I'm literally full of them, but have no time to write.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
